


【爵警】春风、旧梦与十四行诗

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: *时间线有一定调整和私设*双子亲情向，是重要配角，体型参照tfa漫画，比爵士/警车小一些。
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【爵警】春风、旧梦与十四行诗

**Author's Note:**

> *时间线有一定调整和私设  
*双子亲情向，是重要配角，体型参照tfa漫画，比爵士/警车小一些。

“可是...警车先生不是这么说的呀？”

天火和天雷发出疑问的时候，爵士正靠在山坡旁边小憩。他选择了山壁的背阴面，这个角度有着有机植物葳蕤的冠状的荫蔽，一般人不会发现。当然，瞒不过一刻也不安分还具有空中优势的双胞胎飞机就是了。

上一次与霸天虎的战斗造成了底特律城市及周边自然的破坏，为表示汽车人与人类盟友的结交诚意，他的长官破天荒地没有为谁该争这个复健城市的头功机会而论辩——倒不如说在他的力争下演变成了精英卫队和擎天柱小队必须各出若干人等，“每个人都有责任，擎天柱也不例外”，爵士咀嚼着他的长官的话，并算好了时间在什么时候适合切进这剑拔弩张的气氛——当然，这件事情最后落在他和天火天雷身上，也是在他意料之中了。自从解除了对于有机污染的恐惧，双子对于重返地球的热情甚至超过了爵士自己。

毕竟比他们还要年轻的事物，在赛伯坦的确不太多。

去吧。他的长官瞟了一眼早已经兴奋地难以自持的双子，终于下达了命令。当然，他没忘记那件最重要的事——

返回飞船之前务必进行全方位消毒。

牙齿缝都不能例外。

御天敌所乘飞船的尾焰消失在了天幕，双子雀跃着互相追逐着在前面喊着爵士先生快点呀。他笑着应着，感觉脚步也轻快了起来。

当然，报告里他不会忘记写明御天敌长官给予的身体力行的指导与关怀的。

通晓世事和率性做人本不是什么矛盾的东西。

况且，越通透，越能抓住自己想要的东西，也说不定呢。

他本就无心计较功勋这些有的没的，何况他有意无意地打听到某个人也在擎天柱安排的善后名单里。

那么，他就又有了一个，不得不来的理由了。

——于是，听着两股引擎的交杂声向这边愈来愈近，爵士知道短暂的清闲时光又结束了。意识清醒了。但身体的确是不太想动弹。啊，每一个齿轮和关节都想要化进这软风里。

——不如继续装睡吧。

但欺骗两只可爱的小麻烦终归不是甚么君子所为。

况且。或迟或早。好梦总归是要醒的。

于是蓝白跑车睁开光镜，露出熟悉的爽朗笑容：

“那——他是怎么说的呢？”

“警车先生说拆卸才是三垒的啦！”天雷抢着说。

“可是爵士先生说接吻才是三垒！”天火立马补道。

“天火你是不是忘了你说这话时候警车先生的表情了！”

“才没有呢！”天火俏皮地眨眨光镜，故意大声清了清发声器，“那个...”橙色的飞机抬起光镜，又很快垂下去，他压低声音模仿着警车的语气，“爵士是...是这么说的吗？”

天雷心领神会地立马模仿起爵士的口音，“那当然咯！你爵士哥哥还骗你不成！”

自从知道了大部分有机体并不会朝你吐黏液，也不会让你得甚么可怕的病，双胞胎玩闹起来也就更肆无忌惮。这一会，两人推推搡搡地就滚做了一处，然而他们混战中并没有忘记自己所扮演的身份，还是一口一个“爵士”“警车”地互相称呼着。

爵士失笑。

饶是知道双子的表演夸张到不切实际，却莫名地增加了几分他的好芯情。于是蓝白跑车翻身一跃而起，双手轻轻一拨将满身草叶和泥土的双胞胎分开。

“走，我们去找警车。”

爵士走过来的时候，警车正在挖一个坑。对人类来说巨大的树在赛博坦人手里就像一个小玩具一般。新树苗静静地躺在警车旁边，叶子柔嫩地看上去几近透明。

“嗨，Prowl，”他心知以这个距离，凭着警车敏锐的感知能力，早就感觉到他的靠近，自己也有心上前相助，便也没有刻意敛声，只说，“我来同你一起吧。”

警车允诺了。这是意料之中的事，于是爵士扶着那与他体型相较的确柔弱的树苗，警车弯腰填土。

“这些植物一直都是这样的么？”爵士斟酌着用词，“这么...你知道的，充满生机的样子？”

“春天是如此，”黑金涂装的赛博坦人用力铲起一铲土，将它填进深坑，“夏天会更茂密繁盛，秋天会变黄、枯萎，冬天他们会...”他的光镜一转，看到好奇地望过来的双胞胎，声音柔和下来，“冬天他们会睡个沉沉的觉，醒来就又是春天了。”

“一个轮回？”爵士说，他蔚蓝的光学镜头望着警车。

“对，一个轮回，”警车直起身来说，“一起来浇水吧，爵士。”

爵士点点头，接过对方递来的水壶。他和警车的关系始终处于一个微妙的频率上。他们比常人要亲密一些，但也没有常人想象的那么亲密。虽说是同门但并没有见过几次面，见面也都伴随着与霸天虎的战斗，连匆匆几句寒暄的时间，普神也吝啬地不曾给予。

但在以前或者说故事开始的最早时候，警车不会这么叫他，那人习惯礼貌地使用敬语，但爵士不喜欢这样，那样就像在时间和空间之外，又生生地给他们之间再拉出一条隔离带了。爵士尚还记得第一次是在某次同门的聚会上。热闹的人声中，他们好巧不巧地同时去拿一个杯子。

手指一触即分。

“师兄。”

爵士着实为这个称呼愣了一下。

知道这位陌生的尚在修行的同门的名字，都是后来的事情了。

而他回想起来，那时他注意到警车面前的高纯，几乎是未动半分。

而在更后来的后来，在擎天柱领导的一次他和警车临时联手配合无间的战斗后，警车终于学会了直呼其名。而现在，他看着从从喷头里涌出来的细密的水雾，芯里忍不住想——

老师，如果你能看到这一切，就好了。

“Jazz...”警车轻声出声，拉回了爵士飘远的思绪，“你头上掉了一朵花。”

“恩？”爵士低下了头雕，“那就有劳你帮我个小忙了。”

警车点点头雕，伸过手来。

有时候爵士觉得这个场景自己仿佛似曾相识，如果赛博坦人也会像人类一样做梦，那么这个场景就是出现在自己梦里过。但为自己拂去花朵的人面容模糊不清，或许他可以是任何人，或许他其实不是任何人。但眼下，这人却偏偏是警车。

那人靠得比往常要近，超过了他们一贯的安全距离，于是爵士能感觉到深长温热的置换气体一下下拂在自己颈部的管线处，带着清新的清洗剂的味道，透着一种特别的气息。仿佛一根无形又柔软的羽毛，在他的火种深处拂动。

有什么情愫，正隐隐要冒出头。

爵士猝然抬起头来。

他们差点就这个姿势相撞，还好，经过特别训练的战士动作足够迅捷。看着警车有些诧异的眼神，爵士定了定神，感到自己胸口火种的搏动声仿佛和警车合为了一体。

“Prowl...”爵士望着对方的光镜，“我有件事想纠正你。”[1]*

他与警车自相识来着实是聚少离多。繁忙的事务中，爵士芯里偶尔想起这位言辞极少芯却极热的同门，火种里不免也有一丝挂怀。只知晓他和新兵连队里的几位去了太空桥那边工作。他也尝试和警车联系过几次，但重聚一事并没说出口。从警车的只言片语中他看得出对方的确是琐事缠身，而自己这边——天火和天雷总能搞出让他脱不开身的新花样，有时候他也疑心他的长官把这俩双胞胎宝贝交托给自己是因为怕他自己火种衰竭...至少爵士在变着法哄这俩上床充电并回答床前100问的时候的确这么想过。

天火和天雷形容这个世界的言辞炽热而又天真，带着最本能最纯粹的善意和好奇心。于是有时候他也会想起自己埋在心底深处的一些东西。

就比如警车。比如当年觥筹交错的光影里，警车低低地唤他的那句师兄。

再后来，他辗转得知警车随队去了地球。

最近事务闲了些许，双胞胎成长地飞快，也不再缠着他训练——昔日的小打小闹早已不足以消耗两个年轻人仿佛无穷尽的能量。好在感知器为他们升级的战斗模拟系统能够赶上他们成长的速度。于是最近一次爵士看到他们还是在走廊上的匆匆擦身而过。

居然还有些不习惯了。爵士为自己的想法失笑。而难得的空闲让他久违地想起那些没问出口的、那些他们只字未提的东西——

或许是时候重提旧事了。

别来无恙，小师弟。

总归是轻佻了些。待发送的那一刻，爵士便又将称呼改回了“警车”。礼貌而不逾距。刚刚好的距离。

就像一直以来的他和警车一样。

又过了一段时日。爵士在带着双胞胎执行任务的时候，收到了来自警车的回复。彼时赛博坦正值雨季，潮湿的锈腥味弥漫在钢铁森林的每一个角落。雨势突如其来而又仓促，爵士小跑着躲进街边一幢建筑的屋檐下，双胞胎央求爵士放他们去雨里玩一圈，按理来说御天敌是不会同意的，但...

反正他们的长官也不在这里，不是吗？

警车，如果是你，你会怎么做呢。爵士鬼使神差地分了一秒的神。回过神来，面前依然是那两双望着他的恳切的、亮晶晶的光镜。

即便他们有着战斗的潜质。但他们毕竟不是也不该是为战斗而生的机器。

警车，你也会赞同我的吧。爵士在芯里默念。

于是两个年轻人互相嬉笑追逐着腾空而起，直到橙色和亮蓝的尾焰消失在氤氲的雨幕里，蓝白跑车才从檐上滴滴答答落下的水珠里回过神来，然后读取了来自“Prowl”的讯息。

这一次不是一贯的寥寥数语。警车破天荒地附上了一张影像。影像上是警车和他的伙伴们，画面看上去正值这颗星球上的春季，一行人背后的有机植物看起来——处理器自动匹配了柔软、明亮和生机勃勃这些词汇而非对“有机污染”的恐惧。莫非他刻在火种里的本能与从长官那里学到的东西相违背？——总之那的确是与金属星球不同的感觉。爵士想。

黑金涂装的赛博坦人看上去很安静，但爵士知道他一旦动起来就像捉不住的风一样迅疾。那人站在画面的最角落里，向着镜头方向略微歪着头，唇角有一点微小的弧度，几乎可以算作一个笑容。这让他几乎忍不住想伸出手指去点一下那人的唇角，却很快想起这不过是藉由他的视觉电路呈现的电子影像。

于是他把影像资料上滑，看到下面了一行硬朗的笔迹。

一切安好，勿念。

蓝白跑车咀嚼着这几个字，感觉芯情忽然就是万里晴空了。

爵士有时也觉得有趣，他和警车见过的面，在地球上的次数，居然也和在赛伯坦差不多。他总觉得精英卫队应该再热情好客些，当然，这得长官说了算。追捕小黄蜂一战后，部分现场细节还需要确认，于是警车便作为擎天柱小队的代表上了飞船。而精英卫队负责此事的，正是爵士自己。

有一说一，他俩的合作的确比这两队领导人的配合，在大多数情况下，默契地多，效率也高得多。所以，安排爵士和警车配合完成这项任务，也就是两方心照不宣的一项安排了。

正在校对资料的时候，双胞胎摸了进来，一反常态地没有发出让整个飞船都能用音频接收器定位他们的声响，两只飞机很轻地，异口同声地问了一个问题。

“爵士先生，警车先生，请问，小黄蜂和黑寡妇怎么了？”

双胞胎虽然率性纯粹，但并不是丝毫不懂世事的幼生体。想必当时凝重的气氛感染到了他们，而他们一向敬畏的长官的反应更是让即便不知道前尘往事的他们也能隐约意识到不能问。

于是他们来找了爵士，和往常的很多次一样，每当他们觉得这件事“不是大事”“不能打扰御天敌长官”“可能犯错了”，他们总会来找爵士，这个向来开朗阳光的战士总愿意和他们一起玩闹，但在更多时候，又像兄长一样可靠。

而他们的询问对象，也包括警车。当然，爵士并不对此感到奇怪，双胞胎第一次见警车，他就看得出来，这俩对警车印象不错，而更神奇的是，在他火种深处，他觉得这也是一件符合逻辑的事。

本该如此。要非说有什么原因，他想，或许是因为他一直能感觉到，在忍者寥寥言辞的外表下，那颗柔软而温热的火种吧。

和过分年轻的人讲述死亡是一件微妙的事情。尤其是对于赛伯坦这样长寿到几近永久的种族。但警车总能有他的方法。

“生命总是一个轮回。就像这个有机星球上的四季更迭，春夏秋冬。”警车温和地摸了摸双胞胎的头雕，“花开花落，都有他的时候，死亡是生命的一部分。”

“那，警车先生，我们...”双胞胎对视一眼，“我们也有一天会死吗？”

“从理论角度来说，我们的寿命接近无限，但...”警车思考了一下，“...会。”

“Prowl...！” 这话让爵士也忍不住出声，天火和天雷还年轻，虽然…

虽然在他火种深处他也知道，他们总有一天会明白的。

这是一件多么令人难过的事啊。两只飞机惊恐地抓着彼此的双手，他们总有一天也会死，那时候他们就不能一起飞翔，一起玩耍，一起打电子游戏，一起做任务，一起分享一罐能量糖果了。

爵士看着那人伸出手臂，将两只飞机揽进怀里，“但我们总会在火种源里重逢，火种源也会有新的生命诞生。生命有来处，也有去处。而爱并不止于这来去之间。”

两股清洗液终于洒在他的怀里，将他的胸口弄得一片潮湿。黑金涂装的赛博坦人垂下头雕，声音温柔，“孩子，重要的是要好好地告别。 ”

听闻此言，天火抬起了头，光镜湿润地发亮，“那...花落了，花还会再开吗？”

那人笑着伸手揩去他光镜边缘的泪痕——

“那当然了。”

所以，现在，你们有没有什么想做的事情呢？

双胞胎对视一眼，不约而同道，“我们要去吃能量糖！”

“我们要去天上飞几圈！飞的比小鸟还要高！”  
“我要和我的兄弟打游戏！”

“我再也不会惹我兄弟生气了！”

“我从来不会生你的气的！你是我最好的兄弟！”

“你也是我最好的兄弟！”

“我最爱你了兄弟！”

“我也最爱你！”

双胞胎能轻易说出口的东西，更年长的人却未必可以。年纪越大，顾虑的东西越多，越不能轻易出口。爵士不行。警车不行。擎天柱不行。御天敌也不行。所以尽管生命漫长，却也总会有这样的那样的来不及。

“好啦，”爵士适时地打断了双胞胎飞机的话语，“说到糖的话，我舱室里右手边柜子最下面一层，铁堡限量款喔。”

双胞胎你看看我，我看看你，“我们可以尝尝吗？”

“随便吃，”爵士眨了眨光镜，“别让御天敌长官知道。”本就是上次出差特意买来为他们准备的礼物，提前给也无所谓了。

“爵士先生太好了！”他们齐齐喊道，灿烂地笑脸丝毫看不出刚才讨论过什么悲伤的东西。

“嘘——”爵士将一根手指竖在唇边，“快去吧。”

年轻总是很好的，成长起来就像这有机星球上的植株，一场大雨后就蹭蹭往上拔节，每一个细胞都在拼命地分裂，生长。来不及懂甚么爱恨，也记不住太多悲伤。

那么，心动的事情如果只有一个瞬间，是不是，也就足够了。

双子笑闹的声音渐渐远去了。爵士转向一直安静地站在旁边的警车，“你方才所说的这些——”他斟酌着，却想不到更好的措辞，“——这些东西是从哪里来的。”

警车唇角泛起了浅淡的弧度，“老师教的。”

“哦？”爵士故作不悦状撇了撇嘴角，“真偏心啊，我好嫉妒。”

警车指了指脚下，“我说的‘老师’是指地球。”

“这样啊，那我能来旁听一下么？”

警车失笑，手臂轻轻地撞了撞爵士的肘部，“快继续吧，还有好些资料呢。”

不知道又过了多久，当爵士从一片混沌中上线，重启光学镜头后，视觉系统捕捉到的画面，是警车的剪影。

“你醒了。”警车偏过头来，“资料我已经整理完了。”

爵士坐直了身体，绝缘毯从肩上滑下来，被他眼疾手快地拽住。他看了下内置时钟，已经快要天亮了，“你怎么...你怎么不先走？”

“因为没跟你说再见。”警车声音坦坦荡荡，口气却又极为平淡，像是说着一件十分普通寻常的事，比如天气。比如起风了。比如一会要下雨。

爵士愣了一下，刚上线的处理器还没反应过来警车这话的用意，他站起身来，手还攥着绝缘毯的一角。看着黑金涂装的赛伯坦人站起身来，难得地拍了拍他的肩，“那我走了。”

言简意赅。

蓝白跑车望向舷窗，黑金涂装的摩托车渐渐消失在了微亮的天色里。他伸出手臂，手指放在自己的肩甲上，那里似乎还有一点温热的，似乎没有消散的余温。

下次见到警车，一定要让他把这“老师”的教导多给自己讲讲吧。

但这一别着实足够久，久到爵士觉得这大概是普神的甚么玩笑，让警车无法再来亲自教导他那位地球老师教会他的那些事。

但好在，爵士向来主观能动性强，既然老师没空，他就自学好了。

所以他现在在这里。

倒也不是想顶替什么。接替什么。传承什么。这些词汇不合时宜又苍白无力根本不足以道出这其中原委万分之一。说来说去，也不过是你们需要我，我需要你们之类的事情，人来来去去，就像春夏秋冬四季更迭一样自然。

如果还有些别的什么原因，无非也就是，想多感受一下，那个人所深爱的地方罢了。

柔软的风打在爵士的面甲上。

他在记忆扇区里搜索着，但他依然回想不起来，那天最后，究竟是警车认同了他的观点，还是他认同了警车的观点。

只记得，那日也是这样一个风和日丽的好天气罢了。

春天破土发芽。夏天茂密繁盛。秋天变黄枯萎。冬天睡个沉沉的觉，醒来就又是春天。总是一个轮回。爵士咀嚼着警车这句有点陌生而又玄妙的句子，感觉自己仿佛懂了，又仿佛有些捉摸不透，像蒸腾起来的雾气，而警车就在这雾里，总和他保持着，好像伸出手就可以碰到的距离。

又是这颗星球上的春季了，处处是阳光和有机植物的气息。温柔的风掠过他的面甲，温热的风透过金属皮肤，让他的电路里回荡起愉悦的感觉。

生命有来处，也有去处。而爱并不止于这来去之间啊...

他咀嚼着警车的话，学着警车那时的样子关闭光镜。

春天结束的时候，有些事，就会化进风里。

等风停下的时候，有的梦，就会变成回忆。

-那...花落了，花还会再开吗？

-那当然了。

柔软的风里，警车的面容也变得遥远而又模糊，爵士的处理器里却又升腾起许多的碎片，他们奔涌着将那些断裂的点续接起来。忍者挺直的背影。阴影里的面容。星星形状的飞刀。矫健的身形。那人轻巧地落在房顶上，不发出一点声音。他走过辽阔的金属平原。登上雄浑的锰铁山脉。坐在酸蚀废墟边，看稀薄的流云浮过又消散，一看就是一整天。

春花绽放。夏树抽芽。秋叶飘落。而原来雪一片一片落下来的时候，也会有声音。

而如果雪晶会落到那张面甲上，那么爵士就会抬手帮他拂去。而那张面甲该比平常的赛博坦人要更柔软些，细腻而又温润的——

那些都是他本不曾与警车交汇的人生。可画面却真实得如同他亲身经历，仿佛亲自与这人曾并肩山水。可碎片又渐渐蒸腾着消散了，只余下觥筹交错的光影里，矮他半头的年轻人低声唤了句师兄。

那天后来他说了句什么来着？爵士思考着，可还不待他细想，便见那黑金涂装的忍者已向远处走去。“嘿，Prowl！你要去哪里？”他急忙赶上，可那人实在走的太急，走的太快，爵士捉住他的手腕——

那人回过头来笑了，“嗨，Jazz.”

爵士睁开光镜。

一片柔软的花瓣被温暖而又湿润的气流裹挟着擦过他的面甲，他张开了手掌，于是那片花瓣便安静地掉落在他的掌心。轻得宛如一个蜻蜓点水般的、虔诚而又小心的吻。

他恍然抬起头。

那株他与警车共同植下的树，早已亭亭如盖了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]*“我有件事想纠正你。” 双子的那个争论


End file.
